1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a panel of an organic EL (electro-luminescence) display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a size of a display device increases greatly, a flat panel type display panel occupying a small space attracts an attention. Especially, many efforts have been made to study for manufacturing a flat display panel using organic electro-luminescent materials.
Organic EL display panels are divided into a passive matrix type panel and an active matrix type panel in accordance with driving methods. In the passive matrix type display panel, scan and data electrode lines are respectively arranged in rows and columns lines, and pixels are formed at crossing points of the scan and data electrode lines. In the related art organic EL display panel, the pixels are formed at the crossing points of the scan and data electrode lines crossing with each other in a matrix form. The organic EL display panel further includes scan and data drivers, which respectively apply currents to the scan and data electrodes so as to make the pixels emit light.
A process for manufacturing the organic EL display panel includes the steps of preparing a transparent lower substrate, forming a transparent electrode as a first electrode (anode) on the transparent lower substrate, forming an organic layer on the first electrode, forming a second electrode (cathode) using a metal compound on the organic layer, and forming a protecting layer on the second electrode.
The transparent lower substrate does not conduct electricity since the transparent lower substrate is made of a glass material. For this reason, an indium tin oxide (ITO) material is coated on the transparent lower substrate so as to obtain electro-conductivity. At this time, the ITO material is coated on the transparent lower substrate after forming a metal supplementary electrode in that the ITO material has a high resistance value.
Subsequently, a barrier is formed thereon, and an organic material is deposited on an entire surface of the organic EL display panel, thereby forming the organic layer. The scan electrode is formed on the organic layer with the metal compound, thereby completing the manufacturing process of the organic EL display panel.
In the related art passive matrix type organic EL display panel, the number of pixels increases as the panel has higher resolution. Accordingly, the number of the scan and data electrode lines required for forming more pixels increases as well. If the number of the respective electrode lines increases, a time for one pixel to emit light is reduced. Since the luminescent time for unit time of each pixel is reduced in inverse proportion to the increase of the number of the respective electrode lines, instant brightness should become higher in order to overcome such a problem.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a related art passive matrix type organic EL display panel for solving the aforementioned problem.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first electrode strip (anode strip) is divided into halves. That is, a single electrode strip is divided into two strips, and each of the two strips is scan-driven independently. Accordingly, the number of scan for each strip is reduced in half, thereby improving a light-emitting efficiency and a device life.
However, the related art organic EL display panel has the following disadvantages.
In the structure of the related art organic EL display panel, the data electrode is divided into two parts, so that the data drivers for applying currents to the data electrodes have to be formed at both parts of the strip, respectively, thereby increasing a product cost of the organic EL display panel as well as reducing a manufacturing efficiency.